Tulan: Pathfinder Wiki
Welcome to Tulan Prime A campaign setting for the Pathfinder Role-Playing Game. binary-star-system.jpg Bokburn vist close.jpg mayan city tech.jpg bad war.jpg Ipolar garlick.jpg Kraken-cthulhu.jpg IMG-20121228-00206.jpg|Alvenarra B''ased on an advanced Mayan civilization of the mythological planes of Tulán, our adventure is set in an ancient land known as the White Kingdom. A vast feudal colony comprised of the five races of Dungeons & Dragons working together under the common banner of House Sardia for the purposes of cultivation and profitable export. The Tulan Campaign strives to validate the existence of monsters and adventurers within the worlds of D&D. (Please note to have an adblock plugin installed on your browser while viewing our pages.) It's D&D with Attitude House Rules Pathfinder has been such a breath of fresh air, I get to play role-playing games with my son and my new friends are cool too. We have some House Rules. Latest Activity http://tulan.freeforums.org/index.php Tulan Forum My brother Alain has invited me to merge our D&D groups together. I have happily accepted! (And am excited,) Regrettably, the Marches of Lord Ardain and Mordain have been compromised. Lord Bolor's Dwarven Legion has sucumbed to the lure of riches of the Torbaen Mountain Ranges. They have seemingly deserted their orders to establish the much needed fortifications to the south. It has been confirmed that the trading outpost and vaults of Boferg Falral have fallen into enemy hands. To the south-west, Baria Toktrynn lies in ruins and Baria Suund, the fortress of the King's proud son is also laid waste. Several alchemical gunships belonging to Baron Victor Tayan and both Isenmathom and Isenlothran (totalling 9) were requested to search and rescue for any survivors of the broken legions. Nothing now stands in the way of the indiginous population from entering the White Kingdom. The King is furious with Lord Bolor and his "Dwarven Engineers" and has sent a formal reminder that they are bound by contractual appointment of the Continuum! There are whispers in the court crownlands that the King shall send forth his ancient Colossus of Sardain once again to quell the incursion. Nothing has yet been even submitted to the lower-senate. Independant lords of Lavuund have began to candidly suggest the Ancient Exodus might be upon us. Previous Activity Pathfinder Combat 2.0 Epic Gaming Chronicles of Lord Pith Epic Combat for Pathfinder A new necrocult is forming within Zaktu, the zombie lords have established a ''hierarchy '''''based upon the observations of the White Kingdom. Even though it is still in a rudimentary form, the fact that they work uniformly without rest day and night makes their organization highly destructive. King Zaktu has accepted this as The Purge, but many among his divine clergy are rightly concerned that at this rate the entire continent will be "purged" by the end of the year. ''' By mid-year we've witnessed a greater market equity and dependency of clockwork crafts within the Kingdom. It seems like the inevitability of advancements in golems is upon us. The guilds of the Immerit are victims of their own house despoiling. Though they have vowed to ban clockworks within the Kingdom, individually they continue to import clockwork designs to facilitate their own self-serving endeavours while blindly trying to market their more traditional golem fabrications. The beginning of our fourth year saw the retirement of our 15th-level characters as Royal Dignitaries to the Crown. Most have returned to their native regions within the White Kingdom to manage the rule and contributions of regional exports. By unanimous approval of the upper-senate of the reenacted Outlands Covenant, Lord Shaefer has successfuly transformed his sterwardship of Bastion Alynara into a Protectorate fortress of Suund. At present Lord Commander Shaefer has established a border guard legion of an estimated 10000 men and threatens a dominion within the indigenous lands of the (White) Northern Bacab. We are back into the full swing of our regular Pathfinder campaign. Most of our players are level 14! Our group has seen a lot of peeps come and go, I've allowed a player to GM an alternate system: what a disaster! But humility should flow where compassion is to be truly appreciated. We have finally stabilized and our core group is awesome, wiedling the might of our Kingdom Empire with advanced technology while safely based within an ancient bastion. We recently visisted The Chronicles of Lord Pith; a very advanced RPG setting within a very macabre environment, filled full of chaotic villains with no support from good natured npcs. The players have come together with characters from different backgrounds, last session was so deep with role-playing! We be breakin' for the summer. See you in the fall. Our third year was a blast! We played so much and killy'd so many things! Our players reached level 14!!! Our third year is well under way. What an Epic battle it was! Drow vs Elves! With the Drow being pummeled back to the Abyss! I have undertaken the task of revising our Epic Combat rules to streamline and transpose playability towards Pathfinder. I am also encouraging our players to subscribe to our forum. We play in my basement in the north-end every Saturday from 1:30-9:30 PM (sometimes later) for three week-ends a month (and break for one week-end). In accomplishing the Second Darkness campaign, our players been rewarded in defining a powerful Artifact that they have uncovered. Pillar of the Moangi is an ancient artifact that is set as a story hook for our campaign setting. Way to go team! This month with the character's successful escape from the Underdark, we are enjoying a political game within the Elvish domains-- both light and dark. As a year-end finale we have decided to play a grand-scale combat next session comprising of Dark Elves vs White Elves: 180 Drow Soldiers from the Underdark led by a colossal demon (and a few secret A) will try to breach the Elven Bastion garrisoned at the southern borders of the Principality of Suund, held by 70 Suund Elves, 20 Mayan natives, and exactly 12 adventurers (and some potential Elvish clerics hiding within the bastion who remain unconvinced of the need for war). Last month each player character attended a majestic ceremony and swore an oath of fealty to King Sardain XVII. The party was allowed some preparation time before entering into a high level module located within the Astral Plane. A dimensional pocket known by the astral savants of the White Kingdom to be stuck in a time-loop that resets itself perfectly (regardless of what happens) every 25-days. This astral anomaly was used to transform our characters through death and resurrect them into Drow (necromancy) thus enabling the Kings agents an effective means to infiltrate the Noble Houses of the Underdark. In the previous month we worked on-- speaker system for our downstairs, more Unity 3D development: the Lost City of Cotzbalam, Pathfinder Combat 2.0, and we checked out the new Mission Fun and Games (where I purchased D&D Underworld terrain). In the latter part of our past year together, our group has worked on a powerful gaming tool for Pathfinder entitled Epic Gaming. Our new method of group play allows a structured approach to fast-tracking a character's progression (when not present in a module and) within the campaign setting of Tulan Prime. In the summer we like to take a break from the game. We do try to get together on a semi-regular basis during the summer months-- so far so good. Our players have had the chance to role as the Game Master and for added diversity we have recently explored a different game system called Rogue Trader. Our regular campaign is set in the War of the Underdark and currently playing at APL 11. Our party has presently stopped in an Abyssal cliff hangar (literally) deep within the sinister Demonweb Pits. It has been a long and bloody massacre in the dark. Having been seemingly entombed for ages within the foreboding recesses of the Underdark, our group began to show a desire to return to the delightful abode of the Chronicles of Lord Pith. The last time we played the Chronicles of Lord Pith (an alternate setting that stages the players as villains) we combined Epic Gaming with Epic Combat which was a very ambitious proposal. The Chronicles provided the best test-bed for this type of play since we only visit our evil campaign once every couple/few months. Our sessions of Evil proved to be an eventual success with our extrapolated adventuring taking on a new and exciting dynamic. Epic Combat for Pathfinder is a new system of rules that (finally) allows a playable representation of warfare in D&D. Our play-testing has insofar demonstrated a high degree of functionality (and fun). There is always a predominant learning curve when adopting a new game system and a person should be mentally prepared for this. It is important to appreciate the necessity of factoring for the complexity of game mechanics in 3.5/Pathfinder when attempting to play large scale combat ''appropriately within the D&D milieu. The character sheet for Epic Combat was admitably taxing with its algorithmic/derivative equations and it was a joyful day for all when I discovered the ancient power of Excel. Campaign Entitlements is a vestige of my attempts at organizational definitions within Pathfinderl. A definite wip. We also have Tulan Organizations as a compilation towards Campaign Entitlements. Cheers, Category:Browse